sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Golden Echo
| Recorded = | Genre = }} | Length = | Label = | Producer = Keefus Ciancia, Rich Costey (exec.), Taylor Graves, John Hill, Kimbra Johnson, Major Dudes, Mystery Skulls, M-Phazes, Al Shux, Surahn Sidhu, Dave Tozer, Fagan Wilcox | Last album = Vows (2011) | This album = The Golden Echo (2014) | Next album = Primal Heart (2018) | Misc = | single 2 = Miracle | single 2 date = 24 July 2014 | single 3 = Goldmine | single 3 date = 15 July 2015 The Official Website Videos|work=Kimbramusic.com|publisher=Warner Bros. Records|last=Johnson|first=Kimbra|authorlink=Kimbra|date=15 July 2015|accessdate=24 December 2015}} }}}} The Golden Echo is the second studio album by New Zealand recording artist Kimbra, released by Warner Bros. Records in the United States on 19 August 2014. Background Kimbra was inspired by Greek mythology for the album and spent time in a small sheep farm in the middle of Los Angeles. Kimbra went to the farm the day after the 2013 Grammys. "I'd been caught up with all the Grammy and Gotye stuff happening, and the touring, the constant affirmation— or praise, or criticism, or self-reflection— everywhere," she said. "You get wrapped up in it. Then here I was chilling with a bunch of sheep. And they don't give a crap who you are. You're not special to them. You spend time with them and there's this beautiful kind of harmony of how everything works in that environment. It was a really great space to create." Cover The cover and all the photographs of The Golden Echo's booklet were shot by Thom Kerr, who also directed the music video for "Miracle". Reception | rev1 = AllMusic | rev1Score = | rev2 = Consequence of Sound | rev2score = B- | rev4 = Exclaim! | rev4score = 8/10 | rev5 = Los Angeles Times | rev5score = | rev6 = Paste | rev6score = 7/10 | rev7 = Pitchfork | rev7score = 4.3/10 | rev8 = PopMatters | rev8score = | rev9 = Rolling Stone Australia | rev9score = | rev10 = Spin | rev10score = 7/10 }} The Golden Echo received generally positive reviews from critics. On Metacritic, the album obtained a normalised score of 70 out of 100, based on reviews from 12 selected mainstream critics. Track listing | total_length = 60:03 | extra_column = Producer(s) | title1 = Teen Heat | writer1 = | extra1 = | length1 = 4:44 | title2 = 90s Music | note2 = featuring Matt Bellamy | writer2 = | extra2 = | length2 = 3:36 | title3 = Carolina | writer3 = | extra3 = | length3 = 4:18 | title4 = Goldmine | writer4 = | extra4 = }} | length4 = 4:40 | title5 = Miracle | writer5 = | extra5 = }} | length5 = 4:49 | title6 = Rescue Him | writer6 = | extra6 = | length6 = 5:34 | title7 = Madhouse | writer7 = | extra7 = }} | length7 = 4:04 | title8 = Everlovin' Ya | note8 = featuring Bilal | writer8 = | extra8 = }} | length8 = 4:44 | title9 = As You Are | writer9 = | extra9 = }} | length9 = 5:21 | title10 = Love in High Places | writer10 = | extra10 = | length10 = 5:15 | title11 = Nobody But You | writer11 = | extra11 = |Sidhu }} | length11 = 5:22 | title12 = Waltz Me to the Grave | writer12 = | extra12 = }} | length12 = 7:30 }} | collapsed = yes | title13 = Vanity Fair | length13 = 3:52 }} | collapsed = yes | title13 = Slum Love | note13 = featuring Omar Rodríguez-López | writer13 = | extra13 = | length13 = 5:04 | title14 = Sugar Lies | note14 = featuring Ben Weinman | writer14 = | extra14 = | length14 = 4:10 | title15 = The Magic Hour | writer15 = | extra15 = | length15 = 4:31 }} Credits and personnel Credits adapted from the liner notes of The Golden Echo * Kimbra Johnson - vocals ; production * Matt Bellamy - guitar * Bilal - featured artist * Mario Borgatta - assistant * Ron Bruner - writer * Thundercat - writer * Keefus Ciancia - production * Martin Cooke - engineer * Rich Costey - production ; executive producer; mixing * Zachary Dawes - writer * Mark Foster - writer * Nicolas Fournier - engineer * Fraser T. Smith - writer * Taylor Graves - writer and production * Nick Haussling - A&R * Bo Hill - engineer * John Hill - engineer * Daniel Johns - writer * Thom Kerr - artwork and photography * John Legend - writer * Bob Ludwig - mastering * M-Phazes - production * Major Dudes - production * Timon Martin - writer * Sonny J. Mason - writer, drums * Stephen McQuinn - writer * Matt Morris - writer * Tyler Parkford - writer * Kaveh Rastegar - writer * John "JR" Robinson - drums * Omar Rodríguez-López - guitar * Michael Shuman - writer * Surahn "Sid" Sidhu - writing and production * Alex Tenta - design and layout * Dave Tozer - writing and production * Lenny Waronker - A&R * Ben Weinman - guitar * Joel Whitley - writer * Fagan Wilcox - writing and production Charts References Category:2014 albums Category:Kimbra albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums